Danger Zone
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: Written for Rosalie's Revenge's Smut University Challenge. A house unity plan forces students to switch houses. Tensions rise when Scorpius tries his hardest to get Rose and the rest of the Gryffs to leave. Something's got to give. Smut in EVERY chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure all of my faithful readers are thinking me crazy for starting another challenge with all of the things I have going on right now. My only excuse is that this one was too good to pass up! I'm going to take on the Smut University Challenge by Rosalie's Revenge :) ****The challenge itself and rules are as follows:**

**Challenge**:

- Choose your own pairing. It can be one you usually write, or something completely different.

- When you sign up I'll give you a prompt to start the story off. This will be the starting point for your plot. From there you can build your own story. Go crazy!

- There must be sex in every chapter. (Not necessarily between the main characters, but something - even if it's not the main focus). Non-con allowed, and pretty much anything goes.

- Every week I will post three new prompts. One or more of them must feature in your next round of sexin'. They could be anything from tame to kinky to just plain weird, so prepare to do your research and get creative! If you want to use all three prompts in one chapter, go ahead. Similarly, if you want to post three chapters in a week using all my prompts, you can. But only one is required.

**Rules**:

- All pairings allowed, no holds barred. Do your worst.

- You can update more than once a week if you like, using ideas of your own. But if a similar idea crops up as a later prompt you still have to write it!

- This challenge can be applied to a story you're already writing, or become a new story of its own.

- Can go on for as many chapters as you want, oneshots included if there's just one prompt that takes your fancy.

**Here were my prompts:**

- To promote inter-House unity, half the Gryffindors are told to move into Slytherin dorms and vice versa. (Same for Ravies and Huffles, of course). Rose has to room with two Slytherin girls. Scorpius hates the plan and will do ANYTHING to get her and the other Gryffs to leave. The ensuing prank war leads to unexpected consequences for the two of them.

- The Muggle Studies teacher despairs of Rose and Scorpius's constant debates and clash of opinions in class. The two are locked in a classroom every M.S. lesson until they resolve their differences. Sooner or later, something's got to give...

- Rose wants to annoy her parents. Scorpius is fed up with his. They both decide to seduce the person who their parents will hate most of all - which just happens to be each other.

**I chose the first one due to the general challenge and originality of it. As you can see, this is going to be a fun one! It is RATED M for a reason. Smut can be expected in EVERY chapter, along with other adult themes. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"All women become like their mothers. That is their tragedy. No man does. That's his."<p>

-Oscar Wilde

**Danger Zone: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>She jumped up and down, pushed with all of her strength, huffed and heaved, and even made her best friend, Alice Longbottom, sit on it with her. No matter what Rose Weasley did, she could not close her overly stuffed trunk.<p>

"Come on, you bloody, good for nothing, piece of luggage! You're going to shut whether you like it or not!" she fussed as she blew a chunk of dark copper hair out of her face.

Twenty minutes and a still open trunk later, Rose threw herself across her Gryffindor red bed sheets with a frustrated sigh. The only reason she packed that stupid trunk was because of Professor Dumbledore's portrait's new, crazy plan for House Unity. Even in the afterlife his ideas still haunted the students of Hogwarts.

Throughout the years of his life, Professor Dumbledore grew famous for his ploys to increase the bond between the different houses of Hogwarts, but he had minimal luck in succeeding. Now, though, the portrait version of himself thought this plan flawless.

Half of the Ravenclaws would move into the Hufflepuff dorms, and vice versa. The same would happen with Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was a devious, rather smart idea in Rose's mind. The Gryffindors befriending Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs was not uncommon, but a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was not something one normally saw.

Rose put her arms above her head, laying them on her pillow. The rest of her seventh year at Hogwarts was going to be uncomfortable. She would be forced to room with two Slytherin girls in the same year as she, and that would not go well, she knew for sure. Yeah, she would have another Gryffindor in the room with her, but two snakes versus two lions could end up incredibly messy, especially with her fiery temper.

The redhead really had no other problems with Dumbledore's plan, but the more she started to think about it, the more she thought it was doomed from the start. Ever since her third year, when she developed her self-confidence, she had tried her best to encourage house unity among every other house except for Slytherin. It's members were overbearingly snobby and cold, and they never would give her the time of day unless making a snide remark to her or her family members. And now she would be stuck living in _their _quarters for the remainder of her final year at Hogwarts.

"_Oh, boy," _she thought, _"this is going to be awful! Wait… No, not awful. What does Mum tell you, Rose? 'Always look for the best in others, even if no one else does.' Right, that's what I need to do. I've gotta be positive about this whole thing. Who knows, maybe it'll actually work!"_

The Gryffindor girl sprinted out of her shared room, nearly tripping over her trunk on the way out. She needed to find Hugo and remind him of their mother's words. He was sure to be worried about staying in Ravenclaw Tower for the rest of term.

As she reached the common room, she was met by couples frantically snogging as though they would never see each other again.

"_Go figure, they all think it's the end of the world simply because they won't be sharing a common room anymore. Idiots," _she rolled her eyes as she made her way through the maze of bodies and out the portrait of the Fat Lady.

A fourth year Hufflepuff stood in front of a still-life of a fruit bowl. Rose sighed in relief, happy that she wouldn't have to wrack her brain for the password. She had too much on her mind as it was.

"Hey, I need in so I can speak to my brother, Hugo. Can I follow you?" she asked, desperation evident in her voice.

With a shrug, the younger wizard stepped aside as the portrait swung open and allowed her to enter. She hurried through the rounded passageway and into the Hufflepuff common room. It was free of snogging teenagers, clinging desperately to one another, she noted. Hugo sat in a large, squishy armchair, much like the ones in the Gryffindor common room only yellow.

"Hugh!" Rose hugged her younger brother to her chest, "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" she asked, holding him at arms length and sounding just like their mother.

He shook his red-tinted hair out of his eyes before answering his older sister, "A bit. I don't know how I'm ever going to figure out the answers to the riddles. I'll be standing outside the entrance forever!"

She chuckled at his nervousness, "Just remember, Hugh, Mom would want us both to be positive about this. You'll do just fine."

"I'm more worried about you, Rose. You're going to be stuck with the Slytherins for the rest of term," his voice became a whisper as though he were afraid of being overheard by one of the slimy snakes.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she tried her best to control her facial features. She couldn't let him see how much she was dreading living with them, "Listen, baby brother, you don't need to worry about me. I can handle them! Plus, I'll be able to see Fred more often now that I'll be in Slytherin with him. He's one of the ones who has to stay instead of switching."

Hugo smiled slightly, "Yeah, I didn't think about that. Is Albus staying in Gryffindor? Lily kept complaining that she was being sent from Slytherin to Gryffindor, so I'm sure he would love to keep an eye on her since James left last year."

"Yep, Lil is switching, and Al is staying. He'll be overjoyed to get her away from Malfoy. They've been spending quite a lot of time together, I've noticed, which is weird because she's only a fifth year and he's a seventh year, like me. It really shouldn't come as a shock, though. That kid is such a man-slag," Rose's ears began turning red with her agitation, a trait she inherited from her father.

"Well, Rosie, I need to go finish packing. Lorcan asked me to help him with his trunk. I'll find you if I have trouble getting into Ravenclaw Tower. Oh, I just remembered, Molly's a Ravenclaw! She'll surely be able to help. Nevermind, Rose! Love you," Hugo bid his sister goodbye as he hurried up the steps toward his room.

"Love you, too, Hugh! Be careful!" she called out before returning to her own house, not looking forward to enduring round two with her stubborn trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunk _finally_ closed with a simple spell (Malfoy would no doubt have some smart remark about her lack of common sense in not using it in the first place) and safely shrunken to fit in the pocket of her robes, Rose lead the younger Gryffindors to the rest of the group waiting to make their way to the Dungeons.

"Rose!" the redhead looked for the source of her name, recognizing the voice, but not being able to place it with the noise of other frantic or excited students around her.

"Rose!" it came again, but this time a hand pulled on her arm, also.

She shrieked as she lost her balance nearly tumbling to the floor, "Eiiik! Albus, I swear, if you do that one- Oh, Alice! It's only you. Goodness, you frightened me."

The blonde giggled as she hugged her best friend tightly, "I'm going to miss rooming with you, Rose! It's been this way for six and a half years! Now I get stuck with two snakes and Samantha! Who else am I going to bother with juicy gossip about Alex Zabini and Cassie Thomas shagging like rabbits in the library? No other girl in her right mind would pass on hearing something as intriguing as that!"

Rose blushed and shook her head, "Alice, your parents would have a heart attack if they heard you speaking like that!"

"So you tell me every single time I say anything even remotely in the gutter, but do I care? Noooo! It's not like you can really talk, Miss 'Excuse My French,'" she laughed, the sound tinkling in her throat.

"I can't help cursing, Alice! You know that. The only time I really do is when that git Malfoy makes some smart ass comment. Ugh, he's such a pompous, slimy, womanizing prick!" Rose ranted, angry about being in _his _domain for the next few months.

Alice Longbottom, only daughter of Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom, merely gave the redhead a knowing look and chuckled.

"You'd better be going, honey. Everyone else is moving. I'll miss you, but I'll still see you in lessons and in the Great Hall," the blonde girl pulled Rose into another hug before releasing her.

Rose nodded in agreement, "And during frees!" she promised before joining the slow-moving mass of students making their way to the Dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, everyone. Gather 'round, gather 'round. Quiet down, all of you!" came the voice of Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin house. "Seeing as you all will be staying in the Slytherin dorms for the rest of term, you are now under my house. You will room with Slytherins, gain or lose points for Slytherin, play Quidditch for Slytherin if you were previously on the Gryffindor team, eat every meal at the Slytherin table, and be treated as Slytherins."

Grumbles and snorts could be heard with Slughorn's last comment. No one expected to be treated as a Slytherin. The snake's despised Gryffindors and that would never change just because they were forced to live with them.

"The password is 'Liquid Luck.' I advise you not to forget it, as Slytherins are well-known for leaving many forgetful students standing in the corridor until someone merciful comes along, which tend to be few and far between. Now, off to your rooms all of you! Girls are through the common room and to the left, boys are the same to the right. If you need me, I will be in my office," Slughorn left with a flick of his robes.

A group sigh permeated the air before a single Gryffindor took a step into the Slytherin common room. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys. There's nothing to be afraid of. Those of you who have fallen victim to their bullying before, that won't happen here. If we all stick together, then they can do nothing to harm us. It's as simple as that. Where's your Gryffindor courage?" Rose gave a little pep talk before mustering up her own courage and saying the password.

The group shuffled into the common room, many half-expecting to see some sort of torture chamber unfold before their eyes. Fortunately, no such thing was to be found. Only groups of black leather chairs and couches were placed around the dark, stone room with black tables set near them. High ceilings with columns reaching up to them gave it an aristocratic feel, reminding Rose of the ancient Roman buildings she saw on vacation with her parents. The room seemed to give off an arrogance that felt so uniquely Slytherin in it's entirety. Rose snorted in disgust.

A large archway lead to what Rose suspected to be the dorms. There were already Slytherins sending death glares their way, and they hadn't even done so much as utter a word.

"Lovely," she muttered under her breath before heading to the left side of the archway.

Gryffindors, now Slytherins, scattered immediately, afraid of being left alone inside the Slytherin common room. One surprisingly friendly Slytherin girl lead the younger ones to their rooms before showing the older students to theirs as well. Each year had their own set of rooms separated by an undecorated length of stone wall.

Rose, already assuming the older student's dorms would be further down the little corridor, stood in front of the last set of the dark, wooden doors. A silver, shining X was glowing across the middle of it. Unsure as to what that meant, Rose turned the knob.

The pitch black room immediately became filled with feminine moans and groans coming from one of the four green covered beds. Rose's mouth dropped open, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

A velvety smooth male voice broke through the sounds of pleasure.

"Babe, I don't think we're alone anymore," the voice came across as somewhat relieved. Rose thought she recognized the timbre, but without a face to match it, she remained incredibly confused and embarrassed at intruding on something so personal.

The female groaned in annoyance, "I don't care, baby! It's probably just Marietta back from Derrick's room. You know you don't want to walk away from me right now, not when you need me to finish you off."

The male scoffed, "I don't need_ you_ to do anything," an arrogant sneer had to be plastered to his face as he spoke, Rose thought.

Hushed, angry whispers were exchanged before the emerald bed curtain was ripped aside to reveal the couple. Danielle Flint and Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose blushed an even deeper red, before looking away, _"Here I am, standing in the doorway of my new dorm room, intruding on my new roommate's personal time with Malfoy, of all people. Great."_

"Don't you know not to enter a room without knocking when the X is on the door? Jeez, you Gryffindors are idiots," said the dark haired brunette as she lazily buttoned up her school blouse.

A perfectly messy, platinum blonde head looked to the floor as he reached down to grab a shirt before standing up. He chuckled mirthfully while he looked over at Rose.

"Well, well, well, Red. Looks like your innocent eyes and ears have been tainted. Surely you'll fit right in, now. Welcome to the Danger Zone," Scorpius Malfoy drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"For your information, Malfoy," she spat his surname, anger beginning to boil inside her, "it's not any of your business whether anything of mine is or isn't innocent."

Malfoy shot a glare her direction before pulling on his shirt over his head. Rose couldn't help but follow his movements, eyes trailing across his toned chest and defined abs before resting on the obvious bulge in his trousers. With a mental slap to herself, Rose pulled her eyes away from the boy she loathed from the moment she met him. There was absolutely nothing appealing about him. _Nothing_.

Danielle Flint, daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint and notorious whore around Hogwarts, stood and made her way over to Malfoy, hips swaying. She draped herself over him, pulling his face to hers for what Rose assumed was supposed to be a passionate kiss. Malfoy didn't seem to be too into it, though. Not that she cared.

The brunette flounced out of the room with a swish of her short skirt and a roll of her eyes to Rose. With only the two of them left, then tension tightened between Rose and Malfoy.

"Just wonderful. The first fucking night that you arrogant Gryffindors invade _my_ space, I come face to face with the Queen Bitch herself," the blonde Slytherin cursed his luck.

Rose gave an unlady-like snort, "Please! As if any of us Gryffindors want to live in the same area as the likes of you! You're the ones who are arrogant, strutting around the castle like you're bloody peacocks or something!"

"'Gryffindor Courage,' my arse. More like every single one of you has a damn hero complex and need to be waited on hand and foot!"

"From where I stand, that's you and your idiotic 'bad-boy' crew. You expect everything to be handed to you, and then you all go crying to your daddies the second something goes wrong!"

His face, cold and hard, was the opposite of his eyes. The gray-blue orbs were alight with a fire that only ignited when he was incredibly pissed off or in the throws of passion.

"Believe me, Red, your little Gryffindorks are going to regret even stepping into _my_ common room. Mark my words."

And with that, Rose was left in the unfamiliar room, irate and alone. She paced back and forth in the room, muttering to herself about how much of an egotistical jerk Malfoy was. Her dark copper hair practically sparked with electricity. If he wanted to threaten the safety of herself, she could handle that; but to threaten her friends and the younger students was an entirely different issue.

Rose Weasley ground her teeth together as she thought out a plan. Scorpius Malfoy was even more of an idiot than she knew him to be if he really went through with his threat. She was a lioness through and through. She would do whatever it took to protect her cubs, and from experience, Malfoy knew that.

"Let the games begin," Rose growled as she expanded her trunk and picked a bed. She might as well go ahead and get settled. She or the Gryffindors wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that for a start? Review to let me know what you think!<strong>

**You all can definitely expect smut in every single chapter, seeing as that is one of the requirements. It may not be at the forefront, but it'll be there :)**

**The next chapter may be postponed a bit due to the incredibly important play I have coming up in a few weeks. I'll try my hardest to update if I can.**

**Thanks for reading xD**

**xoxo Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a wonderfully smutty installment of my entry for the University Challenge. **

**I've used quite a few of the past weekly prompts for inspiration since I haven't had the chance to update. They are: Feathers, Blue Paint(which I'm changing a bit), Self-pleasure, Dominance, Massage Oils, Candle Wax, Bondage, April Fool's, Spank, Lace, Blindfold, Quickie, Water, and Perfume.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**** This one is quite long.**

* * *

><p>"The aim of a joke is not to degrade the human being, but to remind him that he is already degraded."<p>

-George Orwell

* * *

><p><span>Danger Zone Chapter 2<span>

Scorpius seethed with anger. His hair was disheveled from his running his hands through it, his eyes were narrowed, his jaw was clenched so tight he wondered why his teeth hadn't cracked yet, and his nostrils were flaring in a manner he found incredibly unattractive on anyone other than...

"_No! Get it together, Scorp,"_ he chastised himself, _"Don't let that stupid Weasley get under your skin _again_. It already happened once today."_

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the blonde wizard paced back and forth in his dorm room contemplating the arrival of the stupid Gryffindors. Scorpius just didn't understand why the bloody lions had to switch with Slytherin of all houses. Dumbledore knew they had problems. Hell, they had more than just problems! They loathed each other from day one! Slytherins and Gryffindors just didn't mix. It only happened when some pussy-whipped guy found a good shag from one of them. How that even happened in the first place, Scorpius had no idea.

With a sigh, he lay back on his emerald silk bed sheets. He heard the news at breakfast from none other than Alex Zabini, his best mate since nappies. Scorpius almost spit out his pumpkin juice when Alex so calmly broke it to him. Alex took shocking news so well, just like his father. And Scorpius flew into a tizzy, just like his father had been prone to doing, the second something didn't go his way. Call it arrogance, call it being spoiled, call it whatever you may. But it was effective. Most of the time.

He had stormed all the way to the Head Mistress's office growling obscenities left and right and barking commands at any unfortunate first year in his way. The old bat had merely looked at him over her spectacles, chuckled, and said there was nothing she could do.

"Nothing she could do. Merlin's pink bloomers there was nothing that incompetent hag could do!" he snarled, becoming angry again with the memory.

He took a deep breath to try and clear his mind. No such luck. His mind flicked to Weasley. She was the main reason he abhorred the Gryffindorks moving into the Dungeon. Insufferable, know-it-all, stuck up, annoying prude. She always had a way of riling him up no matter what topic they were arguing about. Scorpius would probably want to curse her over a discussion about _parchment_ for Merlin's sake!

Ever since the first time they met they hated each other. Scorpius had managed to say two words, "Oh, hi," before she turned up her nose and made a correct, but uncalled for and snobby, remark about his family history. Or maybe it was the other way around. Scorp seriously doubted it, seeing as the little, fiery witch had promptly huffed and ran off with a swish of her hideous hair.

Eh, who knows. That was long ago, and they had had many a conflict since. Every student and teacher at Hogwarts was aware of their hatred for each other. Any time words were spoken between the two they were insults or some form of spell, usually a jinx or hex. The two received many a detention from their impromptu battles in the middle of a corridor after lessons.

The blonde wizard growled in annoyance. It was all Red's fault. But he knew how to take care of her. His mouth curved into a smirk at the thought. Oh, yes. He, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at dinner in the Great Hall, Scorpius decided it was time to enact Operation April Fools, as he and Alex liked to call it.

They had spent three or four hours coming up with various ways to get the stupid Gryffindors to beg for the house unity plan to be revoked. The first part of the mission included green paint. The two Slytherin boys couldn't wait for the former Gryffindors, now Slytherins, to make their way to the Great Hall.

Soon enough, just as Scorpius had taken a bite of his roasted chicken, they entered. He carefully swallowed before turning to his best mate.

"Ready?" he asked, a crookedly sinful grin on his aristocratic face.

Alex Zabini nodded his dark head, "Oh, I was born ready, Scorp. I've been waiting for this opportunity for _ages_."

As the Gryffindors seated themselves at the farthest end of the Slytherin table, keeping themselves at least five meters from the rest of the snakes, Scorpius and Alex took out their wands. High above that end of the table hung three very large buckets of green paint masked with a Disillusionment charm.

The former Gryffindors wouldn't know what hit them.

With a count to three, Scorp gave Alex the signal, and out of nowhere, or so it seemed to everyone who didn't know they were there, three enormous waterfalls of paint came flooding down. It covered every one of the Gryffindors, as well as making a giant puddle on the floor of the Great Hall. The rest of the Slytherin table burst out laughing at the sight of the former Gryffindors covered in Slytherin green paint.

A group of younger students bawled their eyes out at yet another embarrassing assault by the Slytherins.

"Ewwww!" cried one of the girls, "Who would do something like this?"

"Ahhhh! This is going to absolutely _ruin _my new shoes!" surprisingly, that one was a guy.

Many jumped up as soon as it hit them, hoping in vain to escape the falling paint, but only slipped and fell into the mess on the stone floor. No one escaped. Not even one Rose Weasley.

Scorpius gave a nasty chuckle as he took in the sight of an incredibly ticked off redhead. Her usually vibrant hair was now sticking to her face and back, coated with the sticky, green substance. It ran down her face, dripped onto her robes, and ended up on the floor. It appeared that she was hit with the largest amount.

"Success!" Alex pumped his fist under the table slightly. He may be happy to have achieved their goal, but he wasn't stupid. If any of the teachers suspected him or Scorpius, they were done for.

The blonde waited, patented smirk in place, for the Gryffindors to leave. Their plan wasn't completely over yet.

Rose Weasley sent her best "I'm going to hex you all into oblivion" glare to the Slytherins sitting at the table before grabbing her now green painted bag and heading toward the door, small puddles of paint landing behind her with every step. She hissed comments about idiotic, vindictive Slytherins to her friends as the rest of the former Gryffindors followed her. Right before she opened the door, she turned back around. Whose eye should she catch but none other than Scorpius' own.

The two viciously stared down the other, Scorpius smirking his satisfaction, and Rose shooting daggers.

The redhead whipped around, shoved the giant doors open, and moved to head back to the Dungeons. The rest of the Gryffindors grabbed their things, flocking to Rose's heels as if they were lost puppies.

However, as soon as the door opened, a giant gust of wind rushed toward them, and they were blasted with a rainbow of feathers. Pink ones, brown ones, yellow ones, blue ones, purples one. Glittery, sparkly ones. All sizes, too. From head to toe, they were now covered entirely.

"Uuuuugggghhh!" Weasley's arms tightened to her sides, she stomped her foot, turned around to glare once more at Scorpius, and stormed from the Hall. The others, equally as angry, quickly followed.

Another round of laughter surged through the Slytherin table with high-fives to each other and fist pumps becoming frequent. The Slytherins at each of the other tables openly snickered, a few non-Slytherins chuckled, but the majority of the other students sent their own hate-filled glares at the snakes. The teachers had looked on, but there was really nothing they could do. None of the Slytherins seemed to act guilty, and no one had told them of any pranks that day, so they would simply have to wait until they had more information.

Scorpius shook hands with Alex under the table, then commenced with eating his roasted chicken. Seeing Rose Weasley seething and covered in paint and feathers had just made his day. No, no. Not just his day, his entire week! Their plan was a success.

"Soon enough those blasted lions will be gone, and we can go about business as usual," Alex whispered with a delighted tone to his slightly Italian accented voice.

Scorpius' pale pink lips curved into a smirk, "Indeed, mate. No more bloody Gryffindors in _my_ domain."

Head Mistress McGonagall rose, a scowl firm on her face, flicked her wand, and the green mess vanished. She glanced to the Slytherin table, her eyes examining each student. They all seemed to have the same reaction: shocked, yet incredibly pleased. With a sigh, she sat back down and hoped to Merlin they could finish the meal without any more interruptions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose Weasley was fuming. She stormed through the corridors, muttering insults and obscenities one right after the other. By Merlin's fluffy pink underpants, she would get her revenge! She barely noticed the other students scurrying along behind her, as if she could protect them from further harm.

"Liquid Luck!" she hissed to the expanse of wall, then entered the empty common room. She paced back and forth along the cold, stone floor.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up. We've been pranked. Now, I don't know if this was just because they don't like us or if it was to try and sway us to try and fight this house unity thing. Either way, they are not going to get away with it!" Rose's ears were surely fiery red beneath the layer of Slytherin green paint. "I've got some ideas. Ways to get those slimy snakes back for this. If anyone would like to volunteer to help, it would be appreciated. If not, I'll do it on my own," she growled, determination etched across her face.

Before Rose could say another word, hands shot up across the group of former Gryffindors. Mostly older students were willing to help her. She grinned evilly.

"Good. Now, about our current predicament, I believe a quick Scourgify will do the trick. Those of you that can perform the spell, please do so now. I'd rather not have to scrub dried paint off the floor if we somehow get the blame for this." Rose took out her wand and pointed it at herself, murmured the spell, but nothing happened. She tried it a few more times, and again, the same result.

She huffed in frustration, "Fine! If that's the way they want to do it, then just fine! It looks like the only way we're going to get cleaned off is the old fashioned way. Get to the showers everyone!"

And with that, she headed to her own room to grab her sleep clothes and toiletries before making her way to the Prefect's Bathroom. After saying the password, she made her way inside to find it empty.

With a sigh, she set her things down on a stool outside a shower cubicle. "At least I'm the only Gryffindor Prefect that was sent to Slytherin. That means I get some time to myself." With a flick of her wand, the shower started up.

The redhead quickly removed her ruined robes then wadded them up and tossed them in the corner. She'd see to them later. Rose kicked off her black flats. She stripped off her gray vest, white button-up, and black, pleated skirt before unhooking her red, lace bra and adding it to the pile. Her lacey, barely there, red knickers joined the rest. Peeling her now green striped stockings down her legs, she stepped into the warm water of the shower.

She scrubbed and scrubbed at the paint covering her face and neck. Soap lathering up her tanned skin, Rose quickly scratched away the offending substance. Now her hair was another story entirely. The paint clung to her copper tendrils like a baby to it's mother's breast during it's first feeding. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't going to be able to remove all of it. Pieces stuck to her scalp and various strands of hair, but she picked out most of the patches after removing what easily came out.

Rose grabbed her red, fluffy towel after turning off the water to the shower. Not content to head back to the Slytherin common room just yet, the redhead turned on the taps to the giant, pool-sized bathtub. The aroma of amber permeated the air as the scented bubbles filled the tub.

Rose slipped into the beautiful, white marble pool and allowed the warm water to relax her tense muscles. She closed her eyes, sitting on the ledge that ran around the edge. Her head rested against the side. Rose was finally relaxed. Nothing was on her mind. Not even the incident from earlier that night. But before she could enjoy it, she heard what sounded like movement from inside the Prefect's Bathroom.

Opening her eyes, she looked around slowly, not wanting to move and alert the person, if they were in there, that she was aware of their presence. Ever so slowly, she leaned forward to get a better view. There was no one to be seen.

"Hello?" she called, moving to the other side of the tub. The only response she got was the sound of water from her hair dripping into the tub.

She tried again, "Hello?" Again no answer, but this time she _knew_ she heard someone moving. "If someone is in here, I'll have you know it's terribly rude to spy on someone in the middle of a bath, not to mention perverted!"

Rose felt like she was talking to air, but yet couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Sinking further into the bubbles, she bit her bottom lip to help focus her attention.

"I'm not afraid to hex you," she warned.

And then came the reply. A chuckle. A deep, sensual purr of a chuckle. One that Rose had heard only a handful of times before, but could place easily. The chuckle of Scorpius Malfoy.

"And just how would you do that," he drawled as he stepped out from the shadow near the shower stall she had occupied earlier, "when I so conveniently have your wand?"

She gasped lightly, looking to his hand, which did, indeed, contain her 10 3/4 inch, Willow wood wand with a Unicorn hair core. "You sick, slimy bastard! Give me back my wand this instant or-"

"Or what?" he smirked. "You'll step out of that bath and allow me to get a better look at you?" The thickness in his voice sent a shiver down Rose's spine.

Shooting a glare at him, she crossed her arms over her already bubble-covered chest, "Why would you even want to get a better look at me, Malfoy? I'm a _Weasley_, remember?"

The blonde shrugged as if that little fact didn't matter what so ever. He inched toward her with a predatory slowness, head cocked to the side, his sight steady. It was almost as if he could smell the anger mixed with slight fear that she was feeling. Rose swallowed thickly, glancing apprehensively between the door, her towel, and the man in her way.

"I hope you aren't thinking of leaving, Kitten. You won't get very far, I promise. However, if you feel it that necessary, I'd love to see you try. It should prove quite amusing." he leaned casually against one of the sinks as he spoke, not worried at all.

Rose decided to reign in her Gryffindor courage and find out just what Malfoy was getting at. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin slightly, and pursed her lips. "I'll have you know, _Scorpius, sweetheart_, that I don't plan on leaving any time soon. _I _was here first, so I'm not going anywhere. You'll be the one leaving."

That captivating, spine-tingling chuckle rumbled in his chest again. Rose's breath caught in her throat as she finally noticed how dark his eyes were. **Lust**. It was blaringly obvious as she stared at his darkened blue-gray gaze, unable to tear her eyes from his. The wizard stepped closer to her allowing the light from the full moon to strike his pale blonde hair through the window forming the illusion of a halo around his head.

"Come on, Rose. Trust me," he held out a hand to her, beckoning her to come to him, "I promise not to do anything to hurt you."

Suddenly the bathroom darkened drastically, and dozens of candles floated through the air. Smooth, sensual music reached Rose's ears, and she realized she actually knew the song. _Try a Little Tenderness_. Her parents would dance around their living room to it on occasion.

"How do you know David Sanborn?" she questioned, "He's an American Muggle jazz musician."

Scorpius only smiled, a warm, genuine smile, and moved closer with his arm still outstretched. "Take my hand."

Still skeptical, as well as naked, Rose looked at the proffered hand before sighing and reaching out to place her much smaller hand into his. She had no idea why she was doing this, but something about the look in his eye convinced her.

He gently and carefully pulled her from the bath. Water cascaded down her naked form. Scorpius rung the remaining water from her hair, then took his time examining every inch of her body. Rose, who had always felt comfortable in her own skin, blushed under his critical gaze. He raked his eyes over her blue-green eyes, across her freckled nose, lingered on her plump lips, and down to her shoulders. Scorpius' gaze slid to her round, firm breasts to rest on her tightened, dusky pink nipples. His breathing hitched as desire coursed through his own body. Rose shivered slightly, as if she could feel it, too. He trailed across her toned stomach, smirking as he noticed her shiny belly button ring.

"I never took you as much of a rebel, Kitten. But I must say, I like the piercing," he ran a finger across the little, red dangling heart before continuing his examination.

Further down his eyes went, and finally they found her womanhood. A neatly trimmed strip of dark red hair led his gaze to her slightly pink nether lips. Oh, how he ached to see all of her. But he would have to settle for this much right now.

Not wanting to linger too long and make the witch uncomfortable, he tore his eyes away and forced them to view her legs. His gaze caressed her smooth, tanned thighs, crossed her knee, and ghosted across her calves. _Such gorgeous legs. _

And then he caught sight of her feet.

Scorpius had always had a foot fetish. If they were smooth, well pedicured, and shapely, he would practically melt at the sight of them. He got an incredible sense of satisfaction from finding all of a woman's erogenous zones on her feet. Smoothing his eyes over the redhead's dainty feet, he groaned quietly. Rose's were bloody _perfect_ for heels. Imagining her standing before him in nothing but a pair of 6 inch stilettos got him harder than he had been in weeks.

Trailing his eyes back up her body, he met her gaze. She stared him straight on, determined not to appear shaken. On the inside, she was trying not to tremble from the amount of need she felt coursing through her veins. Her honey pot was positively soaked.

"What do you say about me giving you a massage?" he asked in that smooth as butter voice.

Rose bit her bottom lip in thought before nodding her head at him, "That could be very relaxing, I think. As long as you promise to only touch my shoulders or my back."

He clucked his tongue, "So little trust, little Gryffindor. But what about your legs and feet? Are those acceptable areas, too?"

She mumbled her compliance as he lead her to a padded table that she hadn't noticed earlier. "Where is all of this coming from? The candles, the music, the table? It wasn't here before."

"And they say you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts…" he teased, "I conjured them. It's not very hard, love. Even you know how to do that."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, not very mature she knew, but she felt too relaxed to do anything else. Laying stomach down on the padded table before her, she tried her best to stay calm. Her enemy for the past 6 and a half years was about to massage her naked body. What in Merlin's name was she thinking?

"Relax. I can feel the tension rolling off of you. Now, pick a scent," Scorpius commanded in a quiet voice.

She took a few seconds to think before smiling. "Cashmere Mist," she replied, thinking of her mother's perfume. Rose had always loved the scent of it, even as a child. There was something so uniquely feminine and sensual about it.

A bottle of Cashmere Mist-scented massage oil in his hand, Scorpius flicked the wand in his other hand, and Rose's vision immediately went black. Her arms snapped to her face, trying to see what had happened. That's when she felt it. A silk blindfold.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as she lay her hands back on the table beside her, "Why am I being blindfolded, exactly?"

She could hear Scorpius rubbing his hands together, something oily smacking between them, "I find that the pleasure of many things increases ten-fold when one of the senses is taken away, sight being the most affective one. So, you're going to lay here, relax, and enjoy."

Rose murmured her agreement and sighed. If he would just get on with it… And he did. His hands worked the knots out of her shoulders with a precise, molding action. He slid his fingers across her shoulder blade, following the bone until he reached her side. Again and again he would repeat this action while slowly moving over each time, first to one shoulder, then the other. Her breathing deepened with each stroke of his magical hands.

Scorpius kneaded the massage oil into her freckled skin. He worked the tight muscles of her neck with delicious tapping motions. Moving lower, he massaged the tension from along her spine. When he reached the spot directly between her shoulder blades, Scorpius received a deep moan from the woman lying on the table. She arched her back, bringing her head back slightly and her shoulders together. Her breathing picked up in pace as he continued his assault on that area, targeting her erogenous zone.

"Merlin, that feels amazing!" she whispered, eyes shut behind the blindfold.

The blonde chuckled lightly, moving his hands lower on her back. The witch whimpered, but sighed as he removed another knot from her overworked muscles. He continued this way across her entire back, kneading and rolling, and rubbing and soothing. Rose was in heaven.

Knuckles grazing across her bum, Scorpius moved to her voluptuous thighs. Rubbing more of the sensuously scented oil onto his hands, he proceeded to caress her thighs. Scorpius spread her legs apart slightly, allowing himself the shyest of glimpses at her dripping kitty. With torturously slow circles, he would near her center and then back off, choosing to rub further away. He repeated the movement getting closer and closer each time.

At first, Rose tensed up. She didn't trust the Slytherin to keep to his word, but at the same time she was so incredibly relaxed because of him. As his hands went higher and higher, she slowly relaxed her body, allowing him to do as he pleased. If he was making her feel this good already, what else could he do to please her?

Scorpius took the opportunity of the witch sighing in content to ever so slowly snake a finger up her snatch. It was positively dripping from her desire. The blonde smiled in satisfaction. He knew he was good with his hands, and it had led exactly where he wanted it to take him.

Easing his finger between her folds, he gently flicked her clit. Rose's legs twitched ever so slightly, much to his pleasure. He loved girls with sensitive clits. Yet another turn on. One digit thrust into her then another. Scorpius curled his fingers inside the witch laying before him, stroking her sensitive G spot and causing her to cry out from the sensation.

"Don't…" she whispered, "Don't stop."

Scorpius smiled while adding another finger to her dripping snatch, "Believe me, love, I have no intention of doing so."

Before Rose knew it, her ankles and wrists were being bound to the table with leather cuffs, affectively positioning her in the spread eagle position. She had nowhere to run to now, if she were to change her mind.

"Wh-why am I being restrained?" she asked, her breathing picking up pace with her anxiety increasing.

Scorpius continued the rhythm of his fingers and lazily stroked her left thigh with his other hand, "Ssh, Red. Relax. It's something of a favorite of mine, and I believe you'll do wonderfully as a submissive once we get past that little attitude of yours. Now, take a couple deep breaths, relax, and let me do this. Or else, I'll have to punish you."

"Punish me?" she asked incredulously, "You've got to be kidding me, Malfoy! There's no way in Merlin's blue beard that I'm letting you punish me!"

The blonde wizard smiled to himself. His left hand now contained a dark brown, oak wood paddle that was roughly 2 centimeters thick with raised notches along it at varying intervals. The shape of the handle allowed for maximum grip on the object. He swiftly brought the paddle down across Rose's tanned bum, making it blush a light pink.

"Eiiik! What in the bloody hell was that for!" the redhead cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise. Unable to move or see what was going on, her heartbeat sped up.

"That," Scorpius smirked, "was for believing I couldn't punish you. Now, you'll either do as I say, or be punished. Understand?"

With a hiss of annoyance, Rose agreed to the terms. It wasn't like she had much of choice, did she?

Scorpius slowly rubbed circles around Rose's aching clit, teasing it until she whimpered with need. He flicked his thumb across it while thrusting three of his fingers into her tight hole, drawing a husky moan from her throat.

"Do you like that, kitten? Do you like the way I pleasure your pussy?" he whispered while continuing his ministrations.

Rose nodded her head vigorously, "More. I want more."

"Mmmm," the noise rumbled in his chest, "I'd be happy to comply."

And with that, the blonde brought the paddle down across her bottom again. When Rose didn't yelp in pain, he repeated the motion. The redhead tightened her body as each hit stung across her bum, but she refused to cry out. Her entire body coursed with tingling sensations shooting straight to her clit with each spank.

"Hmm, no moans, no cries? Not even a whimper? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Red. I was hoping for something from that sexy mouth of yours. Well then, I'll have to continue until I'm satisfied." Scorpius swatted her again.

She gritted her teeth as her bum stung again and again. Her cheeks were blushing a bright pink by now, she was sure. As Scorpius prepared to spank her again, he thrust his fingers deep inside her dripping core. Rose moaned loudly at the combination of actions and at her favorite spot being stimulated. Her body betrayed her mind, giving into the desire. From then on the bathroom was filled with her groans of passion and cries of pure ecstasy along with the slap of wood against flesh.

"That's it, little lioness. Let me hear how much you like it," the blonde encouraged, setting the paddle down and picking his wand up instead. With a wave of it, she was flipped onto her back, and her legs were spread further apart, wrists secured in place once more. "Much better, don't you agree?"

Rose's chest rose and fell rapidly as her body strived to reach it's peak. Her mind was void of any thought other than release. She thrust her hips to meet the rhythm of his fingers, fucking them with all she had. Her dusky nipples were puckered from the need pooling behind her lower abdomen. Rose gave herself over to the pleasurable feeling Scorpius caused her. Never before had she ever experienced this much desire. No previous boyfriend could make her pant like this.

Scorpius finger-fucked the redheaded witch before him with everything in him. He pushed deeper and deeper into her just to hear the raspy moans and see the way her juicy lips formed the shape of an O if he hit the right spot. His cock, thick and throbbing in his trousers, begged to be touched. He unzipped his black pants and let them pool around his ankles. The green boxers containing his erection seemed suffocating.

"Ohhhh, please! Please don't stop!" Rose shouted, her wrists straining against the leather cuffs that bound her to the table.

The blonde tweaked one peaked nipple with his left hand causing Rose to gasp in surprise then moan in pleasure. Her nipples had always been extra sensitive, a trait she apparently had inherited from her mother. Scorpius cupped her left breast in his hand, weighing it before returning his attention to her aching points.

Blindfold still on, Rose gave a high pitched squeak when a set of teeth gently bit down on one of her nipples. With his hand still working it's magic with her soaking wet snatch and now his mouth lavishing attention on her breasts, Rose could do nothing besides lay there and enjoy it. Her hands still struggled against the restraints, though, leaving behind angry, red marks.

"Mmmm, M-Malfoy, that feels heavenly, but _please_ will you release my hands and take off this blindfold? I pr-promise I won't do anything that you tell me not to, but Merlin, I need to feel and see you, too!" Rose pleaded with her first-time lover, showing her desperation.

Scorpius detached his mouth from her succulent breast, not without a whimper of protest from Rose, and nipped his way across her stomach. The hands formerly pleasuring her now worked to undo the handcuffs. He wanted her to squirm as he fumbled with the ties. As his mouth suckled on her hip bone, he spoke to her in a low, commanding tone.

"Now, if I'm going to grant this request and release your hands, you will not touch me until I give you permission to. You will be free to remove your own blindfold, though. Understood?"

The tone of his voice left no room for compromise or denial. "Yes," Rose replied eagerly, "Yes, I understand. Now, please, just get these off!"

With one last nip to her hip, Scorpius undid the final knots on the cuffs and freed her hands. As allowed, she ripped the blindfold off to see a blonde angel standing next to the table clad only in an opened button down shirt and green boxers. She licked her lips in an attempt to wet her parched throat. "Thanks for that." she blinked up at him, and that was when she heard the rasp in her voice. Unaware that she was screaming enough to make her hoarse, she bit her bottom lip. Clearly, this blonde wizard was talented.

"You're welcome, kitten. May I proceed?" he asked with a slightly mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

The redhead nodded her head, her damp curls sticking to her shoulder. Scorpius hovered over her naked body, deciding where to best start his next assault. Deciding to do something different, he summoned a candle to his hand. With agonizing slowness, he tipped the candle and allowed the hot, edible wax to drip across Rose's skin. She hissed at the pain, then groaned as it turned to pleasure. Scorpius trailed the liquid across her sensitive nipples, making them pucker to the point of pain. The wax hardened to a solid as Rose's rate of breathing increased. Over and over he performed this semi-masochistic act, bringing her such pleasure that bordered on outright pain. Once he was satisfied that her torso was coated, he went for a new tactic.

He licked a path across her chest, between the valley of her breasts, down her toned stomach and over her belly button ring, and to her core. Reaching the little strip of hair, he stopped and looked up at the woman sighing contentedly beneath him.

Silver-blue met emerald-blue. Their eyes locked together, a heat and passion reflected in both of them. Lust fueled their desires, stoking them up like roaring fires. Scorpius shifted his gaze back down to her womanhood, but could feel her staring intently, waiting for his tongue to touch her _there_.

With teasing slowness, he slipped his tongue along the crease where her thigh met her core. She shivered at the light touches there and tried to twist her hips toward him so he would touch her where she craved for him to. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her thighs, propping her feet up on the table. He growled as she wiggled her hips and tightened his grip to an almost bruising pressure.

Rose closed her eyes in impatience, "You know what I want. Please, please, give it to me!"

"Patience, love. Patience."

Scorpius worked his mouth along both of her inner thighs before nearing her pussy. She could feel the heat from his breathe teasing her clit, sending chills up and down her spine. Eyes still clamped shut, now in anticipation, she bit her bottom lip to keep from begging him to give her what she wanted. Rose delved her hands into his baby fine hair, tugging on it hard and not caring if it hurt him one bit. A cool air blew across her tightened bud, and she knew he was testing her limits. If she could take the varied temperatures, closeness, and teasing, then he would pleasure her. If not, well, Rose really didn't plan on failing.

Another few minutes passed of the blonde teasing her. He would lick ever so slowly along the outermost fold of her womanhood. His pink, wet tongue would lavishly lick her thighs, sucking with a fervor that told her he was just as anxious as she was. Once he finally had enough, once they both could take no more, he thrust his tongue deep inside her.

Rose's eyes shot open at the contact. But she didn't see anything that she expected. There was no table, no floating candles, and most importantly, no delicious blonde Slytherin between her thighs. Rose was leaned back against the edge of the pool-sized bathtub, hardly any bubbles left in it now.

"I must have fallen asleep. For fuck's sake, why couldn't I wake up until after he pleasured me fully!" the redhead grumbled to herself before realizing exactly what she was wishing for. "Goodness, I sound like I actually _wanted_ Scorpius to ravish me…"

Pruned skin, soaking wet hair, and a dripping snatch, Rose couldn't help herself. She ran a hand over her breasts, twisting a nipple, and sighing in relief. She needed release. The desire pooled in her womb, urging her to pleasure herself until she orgasmed time and time again. Rose slid the other hand down her stomach and teased her pussy just as Scor- Malfoy had in her dream. She touched everywhere except her dripping core, denying herself her own pleasure. It had been so real, so vivid. With one last tweak to her nipple, Rose sunk three fingers deep inside herself. Pumping them hard and deep, she circled her clit with her thumb.

Rose was already so near her peak, that it didn't take much. Images of Scorpius Malfoy thrusting his hard, throbbing cock into her tight pussy flashed through her mind. She pinched and pulled her nipples away from her, crying out in ecstasy. The redhead curled her fingers, hitting her G spot. One last flick of her clit and pinch of her nipples, and Rose came undone. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hung open in a continuous silent scream, and stars burst behind her eyes.

As she came down from her high, Rose's chest heaved in an attempt to supply enough oxygen to keep her from passing out. Her body was sore in a delicious way. Standing inside the tub, she wrung the water from her hair. Padding over to the bench where she had placed her things, she grabbed her towel. As she dried herself off, she could've swore she had red, slightly welted lines across her torso. Those lines matched exactly where Scorp- Malfoy had dripped candle wax on her in her dream.

Shrugging it off as her mind playing tricks on her, she finished drying off. While doing so, she chastised herself. Dreaming of Malfoy doing all kinds of erotic things to her? Binding her to a table? Spanking her? Dripping hot wax on her? What was she thinking? Now was not the time for her to be falling for the enemy! He was a lying, conniving, slippery snake, and she would _not _think of him as anything else, no matter how he behaved in her dream. No, this would change nothing between them.

Satisfied that all of the water was gone, Rose slipped on her black tank top. For-going a bra as she did every night, she trailed her favorite pair of panties up her legs to settle on her waist: a pair of red and black plaid knickers with four strings on each side that connected the two pieces of plaid fabric, leaving squares of her thigh showing through. Rose wrapped her white, fluffy bathrobe around herself and made to gather up her other clothes and toiletries. She draped her gray vest, white shirt, and black skirt over her arm. Her stockings and bra sat on top, but her red lace knickers were nowhere to be found.

"I know I wore those today! I distinctly remember taking them off, now where are they?" the frustrated redhead shook out her ruined robes, hoping they lie underneath. But to her dismay, they weren't there either.

Adding her robes to her pile of dirty clothes, she tossed them into the dirty clothes bin. The house elves always collected the clothes at the end of each day, washed them, and returned them to the Prefects' rooms, folded and smelling clean. Forcing her missing knickers to the back of her mind, Rose grabbed her wand and headed back toward the Dungeons.

With a pleasurable ache in her thighs and core, she smiled slightly. No matter why she had been so turned on, Rose knew she would be sleeping soundly tonight. "Good," she murmured, "I'll need all the extra attentiveness I can get if I hope to get back at the slimy prick for dumping green paint and feathers all over me and the rest of the Gryffindors." At the thought of his pale blonde hair and sexy lips, a shiver went down her spine. Rose bit her bottom lip and shook her head, determined not to think about _him _that way again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that, loves? Did you enjoy it? I absolutely loved writing every word of this chappie. The prompts were so much fun to include, and I hope you liked my incorporation of them.<strong>

**The song _Try A Little Tenderness_ helped inspire parts of this chapter, and I really recommend listening to it during that section of it. It adds quite a bit to the mood.**

**Rose's wand was never actually described in the last HP book, so I made up my own for her. 10 3/4 inch Willow wood with a Unicorn hair core. **

**The wood for her wand was chosen in the same way that J.K. Rowling chose the wood for most of her character's wands; by the Celtic tree calendar. The Celts assigned trees for each month, much like people do with astrological signs. I picture Rose as being born in early May, therefore her wand would be made of Willow wood.**

**Check out this site for a description of different types of wand cores, woods, lengths, and such.**

**wizardingrealm . net/ index . php ? show topic =7791 (remove spaces to load it properly)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter :) There should be another next weekend with another prompt from Rosalie's Revenge!**

**Reviews are always cherished. Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo Princess**


End file.
